Extra (Ab)
An extra is a modification of a standard Quantum power to include additional effects. (For example: Area of effect added to a firebolt attack makes it a fireball attack). Extras can be permanently purchased anytime after Phase 2: Nova for Experience Points / Nova Points. Extras can also be temporarily added on by "maxing out" a power. However, the user of a "maxed" power risks gaining temporary taint. Each extra purchased with a Quantum power, raises its level by one in a nova with a Quantum rated from 1 to 5. So for example, a Level One Quantum Power purchased with two extras; will become a Level Three Quantum Power. A power bought with one or several extras, is considered a unique power. However, if a nova with a Quantum of 6 or more buys an extra for a power, it may or may not change the power level. The power itself is still considered unique. Extras * Aggravated: Causes Aggravated damage (Has Errata) * Area: Affects an Area * Armor Piercing: Ignore two levels of soak * Burning: Inflicts damage on successive turns * Cloud: A lingering area of affect attack * Delayed: Delay the effects of certain powers * Explosion: Affect an area that decreases over distance (larger than Area) * Homing: Hit your target no matter where they go * Impervious: Converts Aggravated damage to Lethal damage * Increased Duration: Double how long a power lasts * Increased Range: Double the distance the power is able to go * Merged: Able to combine with another nova with the same power for greater effect * MIRV: Hits multiple targets in one shot * Range: Reach out and use a Touch power at a distance * Reduced Quantum Cost: Half your Quantum costs * Reflexive: Designate a power that triggers automatically * Spray/Jet: Strafe your enemies with Quantum energy * Trigger: Power is delayed until activated High Level Extras * Mastery: Transform low level powers into high level smack-downess. The three levels of Mastery must be taken in order from lowest to highest. Power Specific Extras * Aberration Transfer: Permanency * Absorption: Extended Effect, Energy Magnet * Animal/Plant Mastery: Nature Mastery, Micro-life * Armor: Superheavy Armor * Bioluminescence: Increased Spectrum, Monocromatic, Tunable * Boost: Extended Effect, Extra Attribute, Other Person * Bounce: Momentum Transfer, Negative Lethal Damage * Claws: Kenetic Discharge * Clone: Extra Clones, Mental Link * Cyberkinesis: Branding, Network Effect * Deflect/Redirect: Catch * Density Control: Full Control, Affects Others * Disintegration: Prolonged Effect * Disrupt: Extra Power * Domination: Telepathic, Parasitic Possession * Elemental Anima: Personality Imprint, Selective Anima * Elemental Mastery: Extended Range, Personality Imprint, Selective Mastery * Entropy Control: Entropic Threshold, Entropic Selectivity * ESP: Distant Scan * Flight: Underwater * Force Field: Wall, Projection * Healing: Detox * Holo: Extra Sense * Homunculus: Detachable Organs * Hypermovement: Extra Mode * Immobilize: Supertough, Intangible * Immolate: Variable, Aggravated * Information Manipulation: Extended Duration * Invisibility: Enhanced Effect * Invulnerability: Broad Category * Magnetic Mastery: Paramagnetism * Matter Chameleon: Selective Chameleon * Matter Creation: Specialization, Template * Molecular Manipulation: Combined Manipulation, Template * Nova Proxy: Surrogate Pool * Poison: Projectile, Relapse * Premonition: Others * Pretercognition: Moving Vision, Viewpoint, Shared * Psychic Link: Extra Link * Psychic Shield: Extra Mind * Quantum Bolt: Extra Energy, Supercharge * Quantum Construct: Longevity, Self-Awareness * Quantum Conversion: Extra Energy Type * Quantum Forgery: Total Forgery * Quantum Imprint: Enhanced Imprint, Longevity, Multiple Targets, Range * Quantum Leech: Energy Siphon * Quantum Regeneration: Double * Quantum Vampire: Extended Duration, Multiple Traits * Shroud: Sensory Deprivation Field, Semisolid * Sizemorph (Shrink): Full Power, Super-Shrinking * Strobe: Sensory Deprivation Wave * Telepathy: Surreptitious, Telepathic Channeling * Teleport: Safe Blind Teleport, Combat Teleport * Transmit: Broadband, Incontiguous * Temporal Manipulation: Sliding Time * Warp: Selective Permeability * Weather Manipulation: Extended Range, Sustained Decay High Level Power Specific Extras * Biomanipulation: Affect Microbes * Crosstime Travel: Affects Others, Exotic Worlds * Quantum Awareness: Expanded Range, Separate Senses, Non-Standard Senses * Conscious Supremacy: Omni-Intelligence * Geological Supremacy: Extended Range * Time Travel: Asychronous Time, Asychronous Location See also * Quantum power References Sources * * * * * * Errata * Category:Aberrant glossary